Perfect Day
by AyanoLundell
Summary: /Hetalia AU\ Alexander Beilschmidt is a teenage boy who always had determination while growing up but is now hopelessly lost in terms of his future, Cecile Bonnefoy is a teenage girl who had many talents and hopes for the future while growing but is now an aspiring singer. Two people who live in two separate worlds but whose existence make up each other lives, this is their story.


**Characters: **Alexander Beilschmidt **(Berlin/OC), **Cecile Bonnefoy **(Paris/OC), **Philip Fernandez **(Madrid/OC), **Gilbert Beilschmidt** (Prussia), **Ludwig Beilschmidt **(Germany), **Francis Bonnefoy** (France), **Antonio Fernandez** (Spain).**

**Summary: **AU, Alexander is a eighteen year old who has had many hardships in his lifetime and no plans for his future, Cecile is a eighteen year old aspiring professional singer who has had her handful of problems as well. Two individuals who live in completely different worlds, but whose existences make up each others lives. Whats the story behind their unexpected meeting years before and their unexpected friendship? What happened to break their friendship and end the perfect days they believed would never end? And how far would Alexander go to make up for that one winter day that changed it all?

**A/N: This story is inspired by a song called ''Perfect Day'' and is a present for a certain friend of mine, who not only is the awesome-st friend a girl can have but is also the owner of the OC's used in this story. I do not own the Characters created by Himaruya and said-friend, or the inspiring song, but I do own the story line. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>-<em>Alex POVFebruary 20, 2025_-

''What time is it..'' I mumbled under my breathe, my words drawing out a haze of frosty air from my mouth.

Why of all days did I forget my phone at home, not to mention my wallet, why the hell did I even leave home anyways when I could have just played 'The Last of Us' all day! There was no way of telling now as I sat, somewhat patiently, for a bus that should of arrived probably an hour ago, on a bench that scratched at the back of my legs.

As I waited, my foot tapped against the ground in a rhythmic motion every other second while I stared up at the sky. The clouds darted the endless horizons in fluffy white bunches, drifting to-and-from with no planned destination or care in the world, much like myself except I'm not fluffy, I'm manly as hell.

A small grin appeared on my face at the thought, I may be wrong, I'm manly as a sack of cotton balls after everything that happened.

Right, everything that happened all that time ago.

My foot tapping slowly came to a stop as the memories from before came to cloud my thoughts once again. I wonder, would she have laughed if I told her these things? Maybe smile in a way that would make my heart do a back flip or capsize? God, I can't even tell anymore, its been years since I've seen her do any of these things. The gaze I had casted to the sky slowly redirected itself to the ground, examining the brick pattered walk way that stretched as far as I could see and neighbored the shoreline on the other side of its railing.

It had always been like this, ever since I was little, the pathways were always brick or cobblestone. Most people would say that it would give the town a sophisticated atmosphere, but when you grew up like me, running and spinning around without a care in the world, the sophistication doesn't matter.

And..now that I think about it, a lot of things that went down when I was a kid doesn't matter. I was I was smart enough to know that back then too, but that's a luxury I did not have.

The thoughts raced around my head continuously, ignoring the time and world around me, with question after question of what happened and what could be. Why did I say those things? Why did I take the train? Why did I not go after her after everything happened?

I don't know. Slowly, my eyes closed and my breathes became shallow as I let the thoughts consume me and the cold surround me. Why of all days did I think of this now?

-_Alexander POV/January 3, 2015_-

Oh my god, the world is shaking.

My eyes flew open in panic as the covers around me began to shift and bend at all angles as Gil jumped around on my bed, laughing loudly while his feet landed in the gap between my legs.

''Get up Alex! We're gonna be late for school!'' He yelled in between laughs.

With a quick motion, my hands seized the pillow from beside me and hurled it at the white haired dummkoph, the impact strong enough to make him fall on his ass at the foot of the bed. But yet, he continued to laugh despite my '_How the hell can people be this perky in the morning'_ attitude and expression.

''If we're gonna be late, might as well stay home-''

Gilbert leaped forward and grabbed me by my shoulders before I could finish, smirking deviously as he yanked the clothes off my body and threw them to the side carelessly. ''But that would be so un-awesome!''

My face turned a whole new pigment of red, I can understand the need to wake people up by assaulting them but what type of sibling forcefully undresses you t- you know what, never mind.

Before I knew it, Gil had forcefully dressed me, easily getting my lower body done but struggling when it came to buttoning my shirt.

''This is why they should make Velcro clothing!''

I smiled at his usual 'seven in the morning' idea before punching him lightly in the shoulder. ''They do, but they only do it for Disney Princess costumes and stuff.''

He looked up and stared at me, his expression a mixture of amusement and mischievous ideals. At the realization of what I just said, I jumped out of bed and waved my hands frantically in front of my face. ''NO NO NO NO NO-''

I was cut off again when he tackle hugged me and pinned me to the ground, the carpet brushing against my arms in a way that stung, ''Alex the Disney Princess, that would be so awesome~ plus it has a nice ring to it!''

The two of us tossed and turned on the floor for a good few minutes, Gil yelling about how he would be the one to sweep me off my feet and save me from a dragon, and me, yelling to protect my manhood.

''I don't need saving, I can protect myself!''

''Aww~ Come on~ How about we sneak away and get married then!'''

''Aren't there laws against that?!''

''Who needs laws when you got true love on your side, plus, If we go to America, no one will care if we go to the right state!''

''How the hell do you know these things?!''

''Twelve year olds have their connect-''

Finally, the door to my bedroom was kicked open by my apron-and-spatula-wielding brother, Ludwig. ''WHATS GOING ON UP HERE?!''

Gilbert and I exchanged looks before breaking out into explanations, our words jumbling up into a long confusing drabble, much to Luds bemusement.

''He woke me up by jumping on my bed and stuff and now hes talking about getting married to me in a different country while I wear a Disney princess dress and then there was this part about dragons and-''

''Yes Dragons, but Alex looked so cute when he was asleep so I just wanted to see what would happen if I scared him this early and it worked plus you have to admit, the fluorescent pink of a Disney princess costume would compliment his eyes and hey, you can be the best man at our weddin-''

Ludwig raised his hands to silence us both as we yelled our reasons in unison, his expression remaining unchanged and his posture unaltered. ''What are you two even talking about?''

A silence formed inside the room for what felt like forever, even Gil crawled off of me and pulled me to my feet along with him, not breaking eye contact with Lud before finally speaking.

''Why the bunny apron?'' Gil asked.

''Get down stairs and eat.'' was Ludwig's only response before turning on his boot heel and heading back downstairs.

''Alright~'' Gil yelled casually before chasing after him, leaving me alone in the bedroom, my blonde hair disheveled and my clothes wrinkled with misplaced buttons. Are normal mornings even a thing in this family? The thought hung around in my subconscious as I stood and walked over to my bed, grabbing my red and black checkered backpack from the dark brown post. But even as I flung my bag of torture devices onto my back, the answer was clear.

''Normal mornings'' I started as I walked towards the door ''are to overrated.''

My fingers wrapped around the brass doorknob as I felt myself smile, shutting the door easily before following the aroma of Pancakes and the sound of one-sided conversations downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little short in terms of the actual story, but the following chapters will be longer. Please tell me what you think, it's highly appreciated! Updates will be soon! ~AyanoLundell**

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>_


End file.
